


Lesson Number One

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teaches an anatomy course at The Beacon Hills Academy for Boys, a very hands on establishment, and uses Stiles as a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

> OK for this one i combined two prompts, which were: 
> 
> Prompt: How about a school au wherein John S. is a teacher and fucks his son on the desk while teaching and his students acts normal around it.
> 
> Prompt: Hi! I was wondering if I'd please be able to request public sex? Any pairing, up to you, but maybe they're in public when one person feels that the other is hard, and then it goes from there. It's okay if you can't! Also, hope you enjoy the rest of your day.
> 
> So i hope both you anon's enjoy it! And as always, feel free to send me a prompt at my [kitkinks](kitkinks.tumblr.com) tumblr

The Beacon Hills Academy for Boys was one of those rare private schools where teachers could get away with _anything_.  Most of the students these days were legacy, their fathers or grandfathers having attended at some point during the school’s century or so of existence.  Fathers remembered their time attending fondly, so they made sure to send their sons in along with generous donations to keep the Academy’s… unique style of teaching.

John had attended during his high school years, and now Stiles was a student at the Academy as well.  For the first time in Stiles’ four years he’d signed up for one of his father’s classes, which John knew meant the day that they’d been heading for since John sat Stiles down and described the nature of the Academy to him was finally going to arrive.

While sexual relationships between teachers and students were practically encouraged (and in many cases, brazenly paraded out in front of other students and teachers), no teachers in the pasts had ever had the _pleasure_ of instructing their sons in such a way.  The school likely took precautions against it, but whoever was responsible for scheduling must have missed the connection when he allowed Stiles to sign up for his father’s Human Anatomy class.

John had been patient.  He went through half the semester teasing Stiles about what was to come.  The way his son squirmed at his desk made John hard, but John had waited this long.  Now he would make Stiles wait until the day _hands-on_ came into the curriculum.

On that day, John stopped his son as he walked into the classroom.  “No Stiles.  I need you to stay up here.”

This would be his greatest tease yet—sure, the final prize was scheduled for the next day, but the taste he was planning on giving Stiles today would surely make the next day’s events all the more sweet.  One by one, the rest of the students filed into the classroom and took their seats.

“Okay, class.”  John greeted, walking in a circle around Stiles.  His son’s eyes followed him as he moved, his thin frame tensed in anticipation for whatever his father had planned.

“Today we’re going to be examining anatomy in person.  No textbooks, no slideshows.  Just a human body.”  John grinned and placed a hand on Stiles shoulder.  “Which will then move into the _sexual_ anatomy portion of the curriculum.” 

Before he could give his son a chance to respond, he slid his hands up Stiles’ shirt and yanked it off over his head, letting it drop lightly on the floor.  “Stiles is going to be our model for today.”  John leaned back against his desk behind Stiles, his son’s bare shoulders inviting John’s eyes to study the curves and freckles.  Good.  Maybe his students would focus then too.

John pulled his son’s arm up into a flexed position, dragging a finger lightly over the respective muscles as he discussed them one by one.  “As you can see, Stiles here has decent bicep definition, and if you look closely at where his arm meets his shoulder, you can start to see the Deltoid muscles and how they connect.”  John wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ arm right where it met his shoulder, and Stiles jumped, the sensation of his father’s fingers teasing against the sensitive skin and hairs of his armpit sending a jolt straight to his groin.

John responded by doing the same thing to the other shoulder, then slowly ran his hands down his son’s chest, pulling Stiles closer to him in the process.  “If we follow the muscles down, Stiles’ muscle groups are pretty obvious.   The pectorals…”  John paused to rub small circles on his son’s hardening nipples with his thumbs before moving further, running his hands down Stiles’ sides.  “Oblique muscles here…”  He slid his hands over Stiles’ stomach, one over the other.  “Under my left hand, the upper abdominals, and under my right, the lower.  Which extend all the way down to…”  John’s right hand brushed slowly downward, skimming over the dark hair under Stiles’ bellybutton that lead to the same destination as his own, resting his hand on his son’s cock and grabbing the bulge through the denim of his jeans.

Stiles was _rock hard_ already, way further along than the Sheriff had anticipated.  He expected squirming, maybe a loose moan, but his son’s erection was firm as steel and pulsed in his grip like the touch alone was pushing his son closer to an orgasm.

 _Fuck the schedule_.

John quickly undid Stiles’ pants and pushed them down around his ankles with his underwear, leaving his son exposed and naked in front of his classmates—who didn’t respond.  This wasn’t the first time they’d seen a peer nude at the academy, and it would not be the last.  John ghosted his fingers up the underside of his son’s hard shaft to the head, thumbing over the flushed pink flare to wipe away the bead of precum that had formed.

“God Stiles…” John whispered into his son’s ear.  “You’re so hard.  Just for me?”

Stiles nodded, moaning.  “Please, dad…”

“Okay Stiles… Okay.  Face me and kneel.”

As his son obediently turned and knelt, John opened his belt and pulled out his own erection, giving it an experimental tap on Stiles’ lips—who immediately opened wide and sunk down his father’s length.

John kept teaching, running his hands down Stiles’ back as he spoke, his voice much shakier than it had been before.  “F-From behind we can better see… _oh god Stiles, y-you’ve practiced this_ …  The trapezius muscles, f-followed by the Latissimus Dorsi d-down along the spine.”  John had to speak up over the obscene wet noises from Stiles sucking his cock so hungrily it made his toes curl in his shoes.

“R-Raise your hips a little, baby.”

Stiles obeyed, pushing his ass up into the air for his classmates to see.  “And of course, the Gluteal muscles.”  After that, John went quiet.  It was getting hard to think at all, let alone keep teaching with the way Stiles’ lips drew tight around his length, the way his son bobbed eagerly like this was for extra credit, but it was the look in Stiles’ wide, brown eyes that finally pushed the Sheriff to act again.

“A-And now we’ll be moving into the sexual anatomy portion early.  S-Stiles, behind the desk, please.”

Stiles rose to his feet and stood behind his father’s desk, John walking around to stand behind his son.  His desk was low enough that he could pull one of Stiles’ legs up and rest it on the edge, the one remaining leg enough support but the spread allowing John better access to his son’s hole as he pushed his spit-slicked member into the warm, inviting heat of his son—and also gave the class a better viewpoint for the way Stiles’ cock bobbed in the air in front of him, dripping precum onto the ungraded exams that lay across John’s desk.

To help the viewing angle a little more, John wrapped an arm around Stiles’ chest and pulled his son back against his own chest, starting to thrust slowly in and out of the boy’s hole.  “Th-Though you can’t see… My cock is currently pressing against Stiles’ prostate when I thrust.”  Stiles moaned at that moment as if to drive the point home, but John could tell it was entirely from pleasure; he could probably barely understand what John was saying at this point.  “For those of you who may engage in anal sex, the prostate is something like the fabled G-spot for guys.  Now, the liquid dripping from my sons cock…” John wiped some up with his fingers and pushed them into Stiles’ mouth, unable to help but fuck a little harder as his son’s tongue curled around his fingers to suck them clean.  “Colloquially known as ‘precum’ has two functions—lubrication, as well as an acid neutralizer, cleaning the remnants of urine from the urethra to prevent breakdown of the sperm cells… Which I am sure we will see later.”

With the hand across Stiles’ chest, John began to tug lightly on his nipple as he raised his pace further, the sound of skin-on-skin contact now echoing through the classroom.  “The sperm cells come from the testes…”  John continued instructing, pulling his fingers from Stiles’ mouth and moving his hand down to cup his son’s balls, rolling them gently in his fingers.  “Which extend outside of the body in order to maintain a specific temperature necessary for the sperm cells.  “Next we have—”

John never got the rest of that sentence out.  At that point, Stiles reached over his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his father’s hair, kissing him fully on the mouth, moaning needily against his father’s lips as he forced his tongue into John’s mouth.  That one gesture completely erased John’s desire to teach.  Without breaking the kiss he flipped his son around, laying the boy over his desk so they were face to face, chest to chest when John slammed his cock back in and fucked his son with vigor, the desk rocking under them roughly enough to send papers falling to the ground, and pens and pencils rolling across the floor.

John could feel his son’s cock leaking against his stomach, but was too involved in fucking the tight heat that surrounded him, too wrapped up in wrestling his son’s tongue into submission to care.  Stiles wrapped around his father, the two of them had their hands in each other’s hair to force the kiss deeper, just as John nudged Stiles’ hips with his knee to force his _cock_ deeper.  The intensity, the _hunger_ that emanated off his teenage son drove John wild, riling him up in a way he hadn’t felt since he was Stiles’ age.  The passion was greater than any other person he’d ever fucked, this union with his son clawing it’s way to the top of John’s list of sexual encounters—and if the way Stiles was crying out in muffled moans against his mouth was any clue, Stiles felt the same.

It took barely a full grip on Stiles’ cock to send him spiraling over the edge, his release shooting from his cock with such force the first shot sailed over his head and splattered across the tile on the floor before the rest pooled in a hot puddle over his stomach, matting down his treasure trail hairs with the wetness of his release.  John followed soon after, emptying himself into his son’s hot and willing hole just as the bell rang for the next class.

“I will continue this lesson tomorrow with a volunteer.”  John warned as he pulled out of Stiles’ used hole, earning one last weak moan from his son.  “Stiles, you have to go to your next class.”

Stiles looked so beautiful, fucked out and flushed red from his cheeks down his chest, the cum on his stomach dripping down his side onto one of the exams underneath him.  “Nah.  I have a free period.”

John smirked. “Well, my next class is another anatomy unit…  Care to give me a hand with the lesson for them?”

**Author's Note:**

> that turned out way hotter to me than i thought it would  
> who knew learning could be so sexy.


End file.
